Fuel management systems have existed for many decades in various iterations. One such common and typical example consists of a large electronic control unit comprised of a computer based control system, a means for the user to input vehicle and personnel data, such as through a keypad and a visual feedback device which may be an alphanumeric or graphical display of various designs. The computer based control system sends power or control signals to the dispenser(s) via cabling, usually encased within conduit, and receives the quantity of fuel dispensed back via cabling usually encased within conduit. The entire control system, comprised of the aforementioned elements, is contained in an upright, user accessible cabinet, mounted on the fuel island in close proximity to the dispensers being controlled. These have worked well for fuel islands with varying numbers of dispensers to control.
These fuel island mounted systems tend to be large by the necessity to allow for user interface and interaction and local computer control making the local logic decisions of vehicle validity and other user input data along with local storage of completed transactions as well as control of the fuel dispensers. They are also designed for expansion so as to control a multiplicity of dispensers. However, many fuel dispensing locations are often limited comprising a single tank and dispenser. Most fuel management systems, designed for these smaller fuel locations, are units with fewer features in an attempt to control costs to make them more attractive to the end user. However these attempts, while aiding in that goal, still consist of the same basic configuration—a large island mounted computer based control system, utilizing electronic inputs and displays, pump controls housed in a cabinet and locally authorized fueling permission, data storage and final transaction storage.
Therefore a need exists for a novel fuel management and control systems. There is also a need for novel fuel management and control systems which do not have the same hardware and installation requirements as currently available fuel island mounted systems. Finally, a need exists for novel fuel management and control systems for smaller, generally single hose systems that while also applicable for multiple hoses, provide the same or similar capabilities of larger systems while also eliminating the cost and complexities of the computer hardware and related devices.